1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display method, apparatus and storage medium, and more particularly to an image display method wherein a plurality of images are displayed on a CRT, LCD, etc. monitor according to a predetermined display layout, apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium on which a program that causes a computer to execute the steps of the image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are in use in the medical field today apparatus (modalities) for forming X-ray and other diagnostic images used in a variety of diagnosis, including CR (computed Radiography) apparatus, CT (Computerized Tomography) apparatus, MRI (Medical Resonance Imagery) apparatus, etc. The image data produced in each modality is displayed on a CRT terminal (hereinafter referred to simply as a CRT), or output by a laser printer, etc. to film, etc. for use by a reader at a medical treatment site in ascertaining the presence or absence of a disease, tissue damage, etc.
In order to make images obtained by such modalities easy to use in diagnosis, it is necessary to display the images on a display means. At any rate, because a plurality of images are obtained in a single examination employing CT apparatus, MRI apparatus, etc., to provide for easy examination of such images it is necessary to line them up. In addition, when employing in diagnosis images obtained by CT apparatus, there are cases for which images acquired in the past are compared to images acquired in the present in a comparative diagnosis, and to facilitate easy performance of such comparison diagnosis it is necessary to line the images up and display them.
To this end, a display protocol is employed for defining the display format in which a plurality of images is to be displayed, and based on this display protocol; the plurality of images is displayed on the display means. The display protocol defines the layout of a plurality of images, the display conditions (for example, in what order images are to be displayed, etc.), the image processing conditions (hereinafter referred to as the layout, etc.); based on the examination, the series, the examining doctor or group of doctors, the place where the images are to be employed, the purpose for which the images are to be used, etc. For example, a given display protocol might be defined so that a screen is divided into four regions in which are displayed: in the upper left region, a front view X-ray image of the chest taken during the current examination; in the lower left region, a front view X-ray image of the chest taken in the past; in the upper right region, a side view X-ray image of the chest taken during the current examination; and in the upper right region, a side view X-ray image of the chest taken in the past. In addition, another display protocol might be defined so that a screen is divided into 9 regions in which a plurality of Tomography images obtained by a CT apparatus are lined up and displayed.
Further, although a display protocol is not employed, a method has been provide wherein each series (by type of examination) of images obtained in an examination employing MRI apparatus is lined up and displayed, and at the same time one series of images is switched, another series of images is also switched (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,416). According to this method, the examiner of images encounters no impediments in viewing of the images, and multiple series of images can be assigned to correspond to each other and displayed.
As examinations become more complex and the number of images increases, if only one display protocol is defined, it becomes difficult to display the images so that diagnosis can be performed without difficulty. Because of this, a plurality of display protocols is prepared, and the examiner switches the protocols in order, so that the plurality of images is displayed in the desired display layout. However, in this method of switching protocols a great burden is placed on the examiner in that he or she must memorize the type of layout defined by each display protocol. In addition, because it is necessary to specify the display protocol each time the layout is switched, the efficiency of displaying the images is extraordinarily low.